Coffee Running
by Buttshujinsama
Summary: An early morning coffee run gets a solid dose of Turtle Luck. Mortal peril and antics ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**_This entire story has been written by my sister kookybanana and me. We've been working on it over Skype while we're at school. Also, I've been rewatching the second season, so I'm laughing at the hysterical antics, and it sparks weird conversations between the two of us. And we make comments like this:_**

**_"For the record, Mikey does NOT look nice in a pink dress. And now he's getting pickup lines from a guy with blue tentacles."  
_**

**_Disclaimer: we don't own them blah blah legal blah insert more drabble here_**

* * *

_Now where'd we put the coffee?_

Don reached into another cabinet; once again, his effort was fruitless. He groaned - Leo had probably hidden it somewhere to reduce his caffiene intake, convinced that it was bad for him. No worries; he could always fall back on chocolate or Red Bull or something...

"Hey, braniac."

He started - no coffee - then settled. "Morning, Raph. D'you know where Leo put the coffee?"

Raph looked sleepily at him and chuckled. "I'd tell ya if I knew. He doesn't want me drinkin' it, either."

Donnie thought carefully for a minute. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "We'll go up top and get some."

His older brother looked at him as though trying to fathom what he had just said. "You just said we should go up top. Who are you, and what have you done with my logical bro that would take Leo's side in somethin' like this?"

"Logic flew out the door with the coffee," the genius retorted. "I suggest we follow it, unless you have a better idea."

The hothead thought about it for a couple seconds, then looked at his brother and replied, "No, not really. Unless we have Red Bull, which I doubt for some reason." He stared pointedly at Michelangelo's room.

"Anyway, let's go."

"Quietly," Don said. "We don't want Leo or Splinter catching us up top in broad daylight."

Raph glared at him with a 'no-freaking-duh' expression.

"And we'll need some intel on our siblings' whereabouts..."

"That's easy. Leo's meditatin'. Mikey's playin' Dance Dance Revolution, or somethin' like that."

"And Splinter?"

"Uh, I dunno, prob'ly in his room. Can we go now?"

"No, because when we think Splinter's in his room, he's usually actually watching us and in on the plan already." Don glanced around suspiciously. "But let's just go, he'd have caught us anyway."

"Right."

Raph had learned that in a house full of ninjas, the only way to sneak out was to act casual. He and Donnie chatted amicably as they strolled toward the door, checking one last time to make sure nobody was paying any attention before slipping out.

A split second later, Leo landed next to Mikey and asked, "Who exactly do they think they're fooling?"

"Yeah, dude. Raph wasn't thinking. Since when does he talk that much?"

Mikey was looking up at Leo expectantly; he had even paused kicking Twilight King Zant's butt to stop. "You gonna tell Sensei?"

He pondered this for a minute. "No, we don't have the time. We'll tail them."

"Dude, you know what happens when -"

"No time, Mikey. Come on." He ran to the door in classic Leo fashion and slipped out.

"Come on, I almost won!" Mikey groaned, but he tossed the controller to the floor and followed his leaderly older brother.

* * *

Donnie perched on the top of an apartment building directly across the street from Starbuck's.

"Normally, I'm a coffee snob, but we'll have to make an exception in this case. Our disappearance won't remain unnoticed for long. What do you want?" He turned to Raph.

He was already gone.

"Shell," he whispered, watching his impatient brother lightfoot his way to the back door. "I better watch him and make sure he doesn't steal anything."

Raph pulled out his sai and started picking the lock. Pretty easy lock; the security here obviously wasn't that good. He finished, stuck his weapon back in his belt and opened the door a crack.

He found himself in a small, refrigerated storage room.

"Okay, where's the door?" he wondered. After thoroughly scouring the area, he concluded that the room was completely separate from the main restaurant (_dang weird architecture_) and started for the door he'd just left.

Looks like it only opens from the outside, he thought, observing the hinges.

Then he remembered that he'd closed it to stop passersby from noticing him.

Okay, no worries, Don would come for him and open the door. Simple.

But we all know it's never that easy.

* * *

Outside, a teenager was talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, I'm sure he went in there... no, it only opens from out here... well, I guess someone might... Okay, okay, I'll block it up until you get here." He motioned to a couple of his buddies in the alley and together, they shoved some heavy boxes and a dumpster in front of the door.

"Let's go, guys. Hun says he'll take care of the rest." They left, swinging their tattooed arms.

* * *

Don surveyed the scene from his place on the roof. Why did a normal morning coffee run always have to turn into a disaster of some kind?

He needed to get that dumpster out of the way for sure - Raph would try to break down the door and probably wind up breaking something important.

Meanwhile, Raph hammered a piece of steel shelving against the door. He'd already broken one sai while trying to jam it into the door frame, so he'd decided to leave his weapons out of his losing battle with the impenetrable hunk of metal.

At that moment he really wished he'd thought to bring his Shell Cell.

Suddenly, a white mist started flying into the room through the vents, and he could guess that it wasn't coffee creamer.

In fact, from the scent of it - and he'd smelled this stuff way too many times - this was chloroform.

He started yelling, hoping that Donnie would get the hint. As his mind started getting fuzzy, he wondered what Leo would have said about the words he'd been using.

The room filled with Foot Ninjas just as his shell hit the concrete floor.

* * *

**_Huzzah! We finished it! Now all we need is some good reviewing..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Whew! This took longer than it should have. I apologize._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Neither of us own them, all I have is a small stuffed turtle (whom I have named Donny), et cetera._**

**_

* * *

_**

Outside, Don winced. Raph's vocabulary mirrored the sewer he lived in.

Also on his watch list, several Foot had just filed into the building, and he could smell the chloroform from his position two hundred yards away. This was bad. He needed backup ASAP.

"Good thing every respectable geek carries some form of communications gadget at all times," he muttered as he dialed Leo's number.

The phone was about to ring when a black shuriken snatched it out of Don's hand.

He automatically jumped up into a fighting stance, whipping out his bo and glancing around him for a sign of Foot, Purple Dragon or otherwordly being.

Nothing caught his eye; then again, with ninjas nothing was supposed to. He focused on hearing instead.

He barely registered a tap on the roof behind him before a kama nearly took off his head. Smacking his own weapon into the attacker's solar plexus, he turned to face a band of twenty black-masked warriors.

He used his bo to vault up onto the head of one, bringing him down with a crash. Back on the ground, he executed a mean sweep that floored three others. Then he jumped back up and hatchet kicked one guy's collarbone. He was rewarded with a reverberating crack.

That had to hurt.

A quick backwards elbow strike proved that there had been someone behind him. That someone now had a broken nose.

He was just starting to feel like he could make it out of this when he tripped.

His breath left him in a whoosh and he reached desperately for his bo - but at that moment a substantial weight drove him back against the brick.

An instant later, he was yanked up by the shell. He tried to jerk his way out of the ninja's firm hold, but found himself held back by at least three others. As he looked up, another one delivered a solid roundhouse kick to his stomach, followed by several powerful punches in rapid succession, landing everywhere from his knees to his face.

Nearly unconscious, he braced himself for the next kick, only to find it blocked by something green.

"OH NO YOU DI'IN'T!" Mikey yelled, smashing a fist into the nose of the guy who had just been attacking Donnie.

Don blinked blearily. Mikey...? They had come?

Soon the ninja holding his shell had fallen, only to be replaced by someone else.

Suddenly, a three-fingered hand was waving in his face.

"Yo, Don, we found you. Are you even awake?" Mikey turned to Leo. "Dude, I think he's out."

"Don, can you hear me?" said Leo, pushing Mikey' hand away and forcing his eyelids open.

"Yeah... Yeah, Leo, I hear you." He suddenly sat bolt upright. "Wait, Raph... Raph's in some kind of trouble. Leo, he went in that door, and then some Foot went in there, and..." He trailed off. "They're gone."

Leo nodded. "You were out for a while. We tried to tail them, but they got away." In what he hoped was a nonchalant manner, he picked Donne up and started heading to a manhole.

Immediately, he started fighting. "No, I'm fine, it's Raph I'm worried about! Lemme go - we need to follow them!"

"Don, we can get Raph later. He's fully capable of taking care of himself."

"Not against Foot ninja with chloroform and dart guns! I'm fine, see, nothing's even broken. We really have to go help Raph."

"Dude, you're actually banged up pretty bad," Mikey said, piking a spot on his shoulder to get his attention. "We really need to get you home. We can't get Raph back if one of our key players is out."

Leo looked Don in the eye, obviously going for a calming effect. "We won't use it if we don't have to."

Behind him, Mikey sighed. "Awwwh, but it would be totally awesome to watch Don get all wonky! C'mon. We gotta try it."

Donnie shuddered; his younger brother should never be allowed within twenty feet of a syringe.

"Fine," he conceded. "Patch me up, talk to Splinter, put a plan together. But we have to hurry."

* * *

**_A bit short for my taste, but collaboration involves compromise. Remember that reviewing prevents terminal illnesses and brings fairies back to life!*_**

_*This statement has not been evaluated by the FDA and is probably a load of rubbish._


End file.
